


ill be the first person you see through your colorblind glasses

by specialagentrin



Category: Video Blogging RPF, Youtube RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Awkward Conversations, Colorblind GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Colorblindness, Emotional Sex, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Prostitution, Spoilers, Talking, Touch-Starved, WATCH 'MINECRAFT BUT IM NOT COLORBLIND', prostitute dream, seeing color for first time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:26:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26379547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/specialagentrin/pseuds/specialagentrin
Summary: spoiler's for george's video 'minecraft but im not colorblind'George hires a prositute - but Dream ends up being much more than that.[GeorgeNotFound Fic]
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 250





	ill be the first person you see through your colorblind glasses

Dream took a leisurely stretch on his motorcycle, hearing the satisfying pop of his muscles and sighed. His client from yesterday had tied him up in all sorts of ways and went rough on him, not caring for his pleasure, didn’t even bother to finish him off. Asshole. 

  
He makes sure his mask is placed on properly, hiding his face completely. Looking at the average sized house in front of him, well, average as you can get in a wealthy neighborhood, he wondered who he would be fucking (or get fucked) tonight. It didn’t really matter, he was getting paid four times the usual amount. Must’ve been some sucker that hired him, probably with a horrible rash or erectile dysfunction. 

  
  
Walking up the porch steps, he noticed three colorful rocks, all painted in hideous shades of yellow.  _ Mom, Dad, George _ : they read. 

  
  
So the kid - he presumed - was still living with his parents. Probably stuck living in some geek room plastered with anime posters and slobbed everywhere. He rang the doorbell twice, sticking his hands into his pocket. The blinds were closed shut, so he couldn’t see the interior of the house. Dream heard some arguing upstairs, so he rang the doorbell twice again - was he going to have a threesome this evening? 

  
  
Sounds of running down the stairs, and the door swung open to reveal a man with chocolate skin and messy black hair parted by his left eye, a loose strand falling in front of his right. He wore a black turtleneck long sleeve shirt with a white short sleeve above it, a small orange flame on the tee. Black we’re hugging slim hips, as he was only a few inches shorter than Dream. Pitch black eyes glared down at him for a moment, looking at him suspiciously. 

  
  
“Who are you?” He questions. 

  
  
“My name is Dream - I was called here for a casual hookup?” He tilts his head slightly, pointing inside. “Am I going to have the pleasure of getting to taste someone as fine as you?” 

  
  
Dream wraps his arms around the man’s waist, drawing him close. He gets a beautiful flush, looking up at the taller man in embarrassment. They watch each other for a few moments, before a sharp pain flashes through his jaw and he’s knocked onto his feet. His mask almost falls off his face, and he quickly readjusts it.

  
  
“Hey! What the fuck?” Dream yells, and the guy’s face turns redder than cherries. He clenches his fists close to his side, looking down at him in confusion. 

  
  
“I - no! I’m not into men!” He shouts, and Dream doesn’t know if that’s directed to him or the guys got some internal homophobia he’s dealing with. If anything, the guy has never taken it up the ass. “I’m not gay!” 

  
  
Dream wants to roll his eyes and walk away, maybe stream a few curses but he's seen men like this before. Hell, he was like this once upon a time. “Are you not my hookup, then?” 

  
  
“I - no!” He shoots, smacking himself in face before sighing. “No, I’m not. Come inside, I hit you pretty hard.” 

  
  
Dream doesn’t say anything, but does follow him inside. It is spacious to say the very least, eyeing the large glass drawer filled with all sorts of gaming consoles. Some he’s never seen before, a large flatscreen tv that’s about 52 in’ that hangs above it. The other man motions for Dream to remove his shoes - and he feels like he’s poor compared to this flashy lifestyle. 

  
  
Maybe he’ll make his client chase after him, make the client fall in love with him and he could use him to his advantage. It’s worked before. 

  
  
An ice pack is shoved roughly into his chest, and gives the shorter male a small thank you. He applies it to the now blackish-blue bruise, letting out a small hiss. “So, when will we start?” 

  
  
“Oh no, it’s not me.” The guy replies. “George, get out of your room and stop being a coward!” 

  
  
“Hey!” A voice shouts right back. “It’s not my fault I don’t want sex!” 

  
  
“You were bitching about it for the past week, George! About how you couldn’t get laid because everyone you tried to pick up ended up failing miserably!” He turns to him. “I’m sorry, George just has a fear he needs to get over.” 

  
  
“I heard that!” 

  
  
“Good!”    
  
Dream listens to the interaction in confusion. “So...if I’m not sleeping with you tonight, what’s your name?” 

  
  
“It’s Sapnap. I’m George’s best friend.” The guy - Sapnap says. “Now, listen loud and clear, alright?” 

  
  
A hum in response.    
  


“Good. I’ll pay you the two-thousand now, and then pay you the other half after you two fuck like bunny rabbits, okay?” A stack of twenties fell into his lap, held tightly together by a few blue rubber bands. Sapnap disappears up the stairs, hushed whispering being heard for a few moments before a yell, and he’s carrying a smaller male down with him by the wrist. He’s got a mop of brown hair with a small strand sticking out in the back, a soft blue shirt with a supreme logo in the middle, and blue jeans that are sprayed on. 

  
  
The only thing off putting about him is his white circle glasses with black lens. It was only partially sunny outside right now, and the sun would be going down around any moment now. But then again, he shouldn’t be the type to judge, having a mask with a poorly drawn face on it.

  
  
And man, was the guy short. Probably a foot shorter than he was. He stood there awkwardly, looking up at Dream and twiddling with his thumbs. 

  
  
“I really don’t think this is a good idea, Georgie. Are you sure you want to go through with this?” Sapnap asks him softly, resting a hand on his shoulder. George looks at his friend, giving a shaky nod. “Yeah. I just - I can’t be by myself forever. I don’t wanna die alone.” 

  
  
“George…” Sapnap tears up. “You know I didn’t mean it like that. Stop thinking that, I didn’t mean to say all those things last month -” 

  
  
“It’s fine, I promise.” He reassures his friend. “If I don’t like it, I will call you." 

  
  
Sapnap sighed, looking at Dream darkly. “If you hurt him, do anything without his consent, or make fun of him, I will skin you myself. Am I clear?” 

  
  
“Loud and clear.”

  
  
“You better call me if anything happens.” Sapnap kisses George’s forehead, smiling softly at the faint dusting of pink on his friends face. He watched Sapnap take his leave, wondering why the hell he was so overprotective of George. Past trauma, maybe? 

  
  
Silence. 

  
  
“So… do we go up to my room?” He rubs his arm, staring down at the floors. Dream shrugs, then realises that George isn’t looking at him. 

  
  
“If you want. A spare bedroom is fine as well.” 

  
  
“Okay. Can you uh - do you mind holding my hand?” The shorter male holds his hand out like he’s trying to use the force, and the taller man can’t help but laugh. “It’s not funny.” 

  
  
“It’s not exactly funny. But cute, in a sense.” Dream intertwines their fingers together, leading them upstairs. He looks down at the row of doors, the final one at the end of the hall a dark blue. It’s the only painted one, and opens it up, peeling off his shirt. There's a small wooden desk tucked into the corner along with a wide screen computer, a smaller second one placed next to it. Hell, almost everything in this room is painted a shade of blue. “My name is Dream, by the way.”

  
  
“Your parents actually named you Dream?” 

  
“Yeah. Weird name, isn’t it?” He pushes his mask up onto his forehead, revealing grass green eyes. George’s own eyes are staring him down, quickly turning away when Dream’s gaze meets his own. 

  
  
Taking off his sweater slowly, he didn’t bother putting on a shirt underneath it. It’d be a waste of time, after all, and his clients liked to go straight to the point, dropping his sweater at the end of the bed. He sat down, taking another stretch and noticed that George was looking everywhere but him. 

  
  
He smiles at the clear signs of nervousness, because it was pretty cute. “Don’t be shy, I’m not going to do anything you don’t want me to do.” 

  
  
George took a deep breath, stiffly walking over to him and stopping. Now that Dream has a closer look, the guy in front of him is pretty hot. Not ripped or jacked or anything of the sort, but slim his eyes wander over his body. “Can I - can I touch you?” 

  
  
“Of course.” Dream flops back, opening his arms wide. “Take your time.” 

  
  
Finger tips trace over his body. Running up his arms, towards his neck, thumb tracing the jawline. They slide back down his chest, rubbing over perky nipples, making Dream gasp softly. “Your so...pale.”    


“I am?” He raises an eyebrow. “I’ve been eating all my meals.” 

  
  
“I guess you have. You feel pretty.” He shrugs. 

  
  
Dream takes offense to that, sitting up. “Excuse you? I am pretty! Are you fucking blind or something?” 

  
  
“I - Sapnap didn’t tell you, did he?” He groans in irritation. “Of fucking course he wouldn’t.”

  
  
“Don’t get irritated at me -” 

  
  
“You idiot, I’m colorblind!” He nearly screams, crossing his arms like a child would. “I didn’t mean to offend you, man. I’m sorry, I’m sure you're beautiful.” 

  
  
Guilt settles in his stomach. He didn’t know shit. No one bothered to call and tell him that, neither did Sapnap himself. No wonder he was so overprotective of George, the poor kid probably has had relationship or friendship problems before because of his colorblindness. 

  
  
"Oh." George softly sighed, sitting down besides Dream, hands clenched in his lap. “No wonder.” 

"No wonder what?" Dream asked.

  
  
“Sapnap didn’t tell you the truth. All the other hookups turned me down ‘cause I was colorblind. Didn’t want their clients getting hurt or anything of the sort, I’m guessing.” He lets out an empty laugh, taking out his own glasses. “Or maybe I’m just not pretty enough?” 

Dream stares into those soft brown eyes, hand pushing away the soft brown locks away from his face. He leaned over, kissing him softly as George let out a gasp. He took the opportunity to slip his tongue inside, the taste of chocolate and mint filling his mouth. 

“Is this okay?” He murmurs, and the shorter man shakes his head slowly. Dream captures those pretty pink lips, keeping his hands to himself no matter how badly he wants to touch George. A hand pushed down onto his cock and he let out a moan. “Woah, George, hold on - you don’t need to rush into this.”

  
  
“Come on -” George whines. “I’m touched-starved. I have been for years. But since you're the first person to ever accept me… I want to keep you. Can I keep you?” 

  
  
Dream’s heart stops. 

  
  
George continues to ramble. “I mean, I can do whatever you want me too, really. I can pay you extra, pay you more - buy you expensive gifts or whatever. I need someone that’ll hold me, that’ll kiss me softly like you just did Dream.” 

  
  
He wants to take this offer. He wants to feel some sort of love again. But that - that's too much of a risk financially. And yet, in the back of his mind, it whispers of long lost loves he had once upon a time. This could simply end up like one of those. 

  
  
“You can’t pay for me.” Dream states. He needs a reason to leave, to get out of here. He starts to feel exposed, like George is unknowingly craving a space for himself inside of his heart. 

  
  
“Really, now?” He raises an eyebrow. “Name your price.” 

  
  
“Two thousand a night.” 

  
  
“Done.” 

  
  
“How? What do you work as?” 

  
  
“I’m… a twitch streamer.” He says softly. “And I have a regular day job as well.” 

  
  
“There’s no way you earn that much as a twitch streamer.” Dream says in shock, and George only grins. 

  
  
“You’d be surprised.” He shrugs. “I don’t need money for anything much anyways, I’ve got nothing to spend it on. The only thing I’m really good at is gaming.”

  
  
“Can’t you just try and go on a dating site or something?” Dream tries. “I’m sure there’s someone out there for you.”

  
  
George takes a hint, pulling away from him. Tears glisten in his eyes. “I had a relationship. Once upon a time. Highschool romance kind of shit. I thought she loved me, you know? Always talking about going to the same college, getting married, maybe having kids with her. It was a stupid, childish illusion - I found out weeks later - that she only used me. Get her some expensive bracelets and a quickie. Never tried dating since.” 

  
  
“So I’m your first hookup since then?” His voice is low, almost as if saying anything louder will break the tension in the room. Anger burns inside of him at the thought of someone ever hurting George in such a way.

  
  
George shakes his head in disagreement. “No, you're not. I mean, if any girl wanted to stimulate my prostate while riding me or something, I wasn’t exactly against that. But you're the first guy I’ve ever been with.”  
  
  
“Oh dear god-”  
  
  
“Please stay, Dream. Please.” His fingers trace over a scar on Dream’s hip. “I need someone. I need someone who will touch me so badly. And I want you to be that person, please.”  
  
  
It’s too much. His heart is racing, the walls are closing around him, and yet his own walls seem to have fallen down. Exposed and open for this guy he met only twenty minutes ago. He jumps onto his feet, grabbing his sweater and pulling it on, not caring if it’s inside out. Pulls the mask over his face, and heads downstairs.  
  
  
He needs to get out of here.  
  
  
George puts back on his glasses and is right on Dream’s tail. “Hey! Where are you going?”  
  
  
“I need to go! I can’t do this, George.”  
  
  
“What? Why? Is it because of me?”  
  
  
“Sure, it’s because of you.” He sarcastically replies. “I’m not what you need, I can never be what you need. Go find someone else.”  
  
  
The moment his hand touches the doorknob, he hears loud thudding behind him and watches as George tumbles down onto the stairs and lands on the back of his neck. Dream rushes over quickly, grabbing George’s arm and helping him up. George scrambled to push himself upright, cheeks flushing red from embarrassment. He didn’t need anyone’s pity, as he yanked his arm away from Dream’s touch.  
  
  
“Are you okay?” Dream asks as George pulls his phone out from his pocket, inspecting it for damages. He presses a few buttons, holding it up to his ear.  
  
  
“I’m fine, Dream. Just go.” He told him. “Hi Sapnap...no, he didn’t do anything wrong...no, I’m not in any trouble either. Yes, I promise, I’m okay. He just wasn’t into someone like me - stupid, colorblind, disabed, untalented -”  
  
  
Dream’s heart dropped at the way George’s talked about himself. He took a deep breath, snatching the phone out of George's hands and held it above his head.  
  
  
“Don’t bother coming. I haven’t fucked George yet, and that’s what I’m going to do.” He hung up on Sapnap, intertwining their fingers and heading back to his room. Before George opens his mouth, he’s lifting his mask quickly as he presses a kiss to his cheek, pushing him onto his bed and locking his bedroom door. “I’m going to make you feel so loved and wanted that you wished your parents were like this.”  
  
  
“I - wait!” George takes off his regular glasses, shuffling through his drawer for his other glasses case. He hasn’t opened it yet, and his hands tremble even now when holding the case. “I want to do something first.”  
  
  
“What is it?” Dream asks, looking at the case in confusion. “If it’s something kinky, I don’t mind helping you through it.” 

  
  
“Um...no. I want to put on my colorblind glasses.” George replies softly. “I’ve never worn them before - and I want you to fuck me in them!” 

  
  
“I - please.” He gasps. “Please put them on.” 

  
  
The shorter man pauses,  looking up at him in surprise. “You really want me to put them on?” 

  
  
“I’m really excited to see what the glasses do, how they look.” Dream shrugs. “That’s all really.” 

  
“Should I put the glasses on?” He repeats, bites his lower lip, thumb running over the bridge of it. 

  
  
“Yes! Put the glasses on, put the glasses on!” 

  
  
“Okay, wait, should I go to a flower first or -” 

  
  
“No no no, we’ll go there next, we’ll go there next!” Dream replies hurriedly. 

  
  
“Well, everything looks completely normal to me, as it should.” George says. “I’m kinda scared to put them on.”

  
  
“Really?” 

  
  
“I don’t know what it’s going to be like.”

  
  
Dream takes a seat besides him, looking down at the orange lenses. “Put ‘em on, put them on.”

  
  
“I’m kinda scared.” George repeats like a broken record. 

  
  
“You can see me first, you can see me through them first -” A loud gasp from Dream as his face lights up in excitement. “ **_I’LL BE THE FIRST THING YOU’LL SEE FROM THE COLORBLIND GLASSES_ ** !” 

“Okay, I’m opening them up.” He unfolds the temples, not ready to look down at the orange lenses. “Are you ready?” 

  
  
“Yes.” Dream has never been more sure about anything in his life. George slides the glasses on, pauses. Looks closer at Dream’s sweater, then around his room. “Wait…”

  
  
The blonde removes his mask, dropping it on top of George’s white glasses. “How do I look, what do I look like?” 

  
  
“You’re like darker!” 

  
  
“I mean, green is darker than yellow.” He notes. George pauses to look at Dream, the edges of his mouth turned up. “I guess you are pretty.”

  
  
“Of course I am.” He cheekily replies. “I’m one of the hottest guys to ever exist - blonde hair, green eyes, a body to die for -” 

  
  
“If you thought the same way about yourself you wouldn’t have that stupid mask on.” George remarks. 

“Hey! Don’t call me out like that.” 

  
  


* * *

  
  
They spend the next hour relearning the color wheel, Dream grabbing multiple objects around the house and telling him which colors are which. He aligns them together, heart swelling in pride as George reads off the colors without slight hesitation. He can only see shades of green, red being a dark, unsaturated color - almost brown in his eyes. And purple looked only like a darker shade of blue to him. He opens up his window, looking at the sun setting in the sky, a bright smile on his face as he points out the orange colors in the sunset. His bruising has gone down, only a small red patch. 

  
  
“Well…that was a real eye opener, wasn’t it?” He jokes, and Dream has to roll his eyes, George’s laughter like music to his ears. He takes off his sweater for a second time, pushing away his jeans. The shorter man crawls on top of him, feeling the muscles underneath his fingers, tracing the bruises and ropes burns and scars littering his body. “You really want to have sex with me?” 

  
  
“Yeah, I do.” 

  
  
“But earlier you said-” 

  
  
“Forget what I said earlier. I let my head get the better of me.” Dream states. “I want you. I want all of you.”   
  


* * *

  
  
It’s like they’re both virgins right now. Hands fumbling around each other's bodies, scattering kisses all over, Dream nipping occasionally like a playful puppy. His eyes narrow as he kisses George with much more heat, more need. Rolling his hips on Dream’s cock, occasional whines slipping out of his mouth as heat builds up in his stomach. 

  
  
George needs Dream - he’s needed him since yesterday.

  
  
Dream’s hand reaches out, shuffling through his drawer for a bottle of lube. “Halfway empty?” 

  
  
“Hey, I wanted to prep myself a bit, that's all.” Dream flips them around, slotting himself between the V of the brown haired boy. He takes off his shirt, pressing a kiss to those soft pink nubs, promising to tease them later. He removes the boxers and jeans in a swift movement, thumb tracing the steadily leaking cock. 

  
  
Dream slicks his fingers, squirming them inside for an angle that’ll make him see fireworks. Arms loop themselves around his neck, George throwing his head back and eagerly pushing his hips back into the moment. Dick’s leak out like a faucet, sweat rolling down their bodies. They’re breaths come quicker, ragged - kissing each other like they’re each other’s air supply. 

  
  
He slides in a third finger, pushing them deep as possible. Stretches him out. 

  
  
“You won’t rip me apart...right?” His eyes glance down at Dream’s cock, his chuckle going straight to George’s cock. 

  
  
“I promise it’ll burn at first, but I’ll have you crying out my name at the end of it.” He grins as his fingers rub against the other man’s prostate, hips flying off the bed. Whines as his fingers slide out, shutting up when the head is pushing against his rim. 

  
  
A blinding white light for a moment as his cock slides in, Dream groaning in pleasure at the tightness. Grips his hips tighter. Stay together like that for a few moments, not wanting to hurt George. Legs wrap around his hip, drawing Dream closer until he was fully sheathed inside of the colorblind boy. 

  
  
Hands took off his glasses, settling them on the counter. George looked at them in confusion, reaching back out for them, but Dream stopped him with a quick thrust of his hips, hands falling limp to his sides. 

  
  
“You don’t need the glasses. We can wear them if you really want too, but I want to gaze into your pretty eyes without a lens blocking the way.” 

  
  
“But-” 

  
  
“No buts. It’s okay to be colorblind, I promise. And it doesn’t matter if you see me as a pale boy anymore, because you’re seeing the real me anyways.” 

  
  
Tears roll down his cheeks, and Dream kisses them away. Draws them together as close as possible before he’s snapping into him. The tight ass squeezing around his dick, moans getting higher in pitch. Tilts his hips, a shout letting the older man know he’s found the right angle, works at it. Rocks into him. 

  
  
George constricts, Dream biting and marking him up to his liking - one hard bite on his neck and he’s done for. Hand wraps around his cock and jerks him through his orgasm, mumbling out Dream’s name over and over again. Tightens around his cock like he didn’t just prep him, hips stuttering while he’s pounding into him - Dream cums right after him. 

  
  
They shake, Dream slipping out carefully, eyes closing. Everything feels like an actual Dream - no pun intended - and he sighs. Pulls his boxers back on, slipping on his pants, searching for his sweater. 

“Where are you going?” George asks. “Why can’t you stay here?” 

  
  
“You got what you paid for, now I’m taking my leave.” He sighs as he sees George hiding his sweater behind his back. 

  
  
“No, I didn’t. What I want money can’t get - and that’s you, Dream.” George tells him firmly. 

  
Dream laughs, empty and hollow. “Are you stupid? Look at me George, I’m just a whore, a plaything, something for people to use and break however they please.” 

  
  
“Nope. Know you sound stupid.” George winces as he moves closer to Dream, and the taller male takes glee in the fact that he was the one to do that to him. “I may not be able to see that well, but I saw you. I saw someone who's smart and beautiful and has a wonderful heart. You helped me through my colorblindness, and I can never repay you for that.”

  
  
“So?” 

  
  
“So stay with me. Give me a chance to prove myself to you - make you feel loved and cared for. Treat you the way you deserve.” 

  
  
His eyes glanced at the bedroom door. “You don’t want to put up with my emotional baggage.” 

  
  
“I’m not putting up with it, I’m helping you with it.” George remarks. 

  
  
“You're making a mistake.” 

“I’m not.” He kisses him slowly, arms wrapping around his neck. And right now? Dream’s feeling kinda loved.    
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> hi - 
> 
> [specialagentrin](https://linktr.ee/specialagentrin) &
> 
> if you want to request something just send it i guess im new to the fandom dont hate me -


End file.
